mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst's Whip Adventure
Amethyst's Whip Adventure It was a slow day in the house of the Crystal Gems. Amethyst was bored of out her mind sitting around in her pile of junk, Pearl was sorting out her sword collection, and Garnet was out for day bonding with Steven. Amethyst was tired of doing nothing for once, and looked around for something fun to do. She cracked out her whip, and started to crack it at anything she saw. After a good hit on a nearby can, it flew into a picture or her, and the other crystal gems. She looked upon it for a moment, and had her particularly on Pearl. She looked back at her whip, and blushed, letting her imagination run wild. She made her way over to Pearl's room. She climed up to confront her. “Hey Pearl I'm bored” Amethyst pulled out her whip, eyebrowing up Pearl. “Garnet and Steven are gone, we might as well. I've seen the looks you've been giving me lately.” Pearl blushed at Amethyst's comments, for she knew they were true. “Fine, but just this once. We don't want Steven and Garnet seeing us like this.” They went down to Amethyst's room, and cleared some of her junk away for their night of fun. “Ugh we need to clean this up sometime,” exclaimed Pearl. Amethyst's eye twitched a little, annoyed at Pearl's remark. “Now that some of this is cleared, we can start our fun,” Pearl blushed again, seeing Amethyst unravelling her whip. Taking off her clothes, Pearl drops down onto her hands and knees, ready for Amethyst to fulfill her lustful needs. Amethyst Winds up, and cracks a huge swing at Pearl's waiting ass. Pearl lets out a huge moan of pleasure after receiving her beating. Amethyst whips another good one right on Pearl, and she continues her sounds of pleasure. After about six or seven of these whips, Pearl starts to lose the pleasurable feeling she had when they first started. “Want me to go harder?” Amethyst asks. Pearl looks at her ass, noticing it bleeding on the floor of Amethyst's room. “Can you tone it down a bit? I'm really starting to bleed now.” Angered by her request, Amethyst whips even harder. “Ow! Stop it please Amethyst!” Pearl angrily shouts. “Fine! I'll stop now, as long as you stop bitching about it.” Amethyst only feels anger towards Pearl. Thinking quickly, Amethyst finds a way to vent her anger out on her partner. “Let's try a little autoerotic asphixiation shall we Pearl?” Amethyst asks. After a few seconds of hesitation, Pearl decides to go trough with amethyst's choice. Pearl once again gets onto her knees, ready for her partner. Amethyst, still angered by Pearl aggressively wraps her whip around Pearl's neck. She immediately starts to strangle Pearl with rage. Pearl, gasping for air makes out the sentence “Please stop Amethyst.” After hearing Pearl's garbled sentace, she loosens the whip, but doesn't take it off of Pearl just yet. She then yanks the whip, unravelling from Pearl's neck. During this unravelling, one of the shards on Amethyst's whip cuts Pearl's throat, causing Pearl to make a few watery choking sounds, before lifelessly falling over. Not noticing what she had really done, Amethyst tries to tell Pearl, “Ok, I loosened it up for you! Happy now? Pearl?” Not hearing a response from Pearl, Amethyst finally looks back to see Pearl's corpse on the ground in a puddle of blood. “She'll turn back into a gem right?” she mutters trying to convinve herself that Pearl was going to be alright. “Shit, I gotta get this out of here before Garnet gets back!” she realizes. Running to the kitchen, she grabs the largest garbage bag she can find. She then procceeds to stuff Pearl's corpse into the large bag. Shortly after, she uses the running water from what used to be Pearl's room to clean up the blood. Amethyst then makes way to the warp pad, ready to dispose of her friend's corpse, but she is quickly stopped by her tracks as Steven and Garnet make their way back into the house. “Hi Amethyst!” Steven waves as he greets his friend. “H-hi Steven” she mutters with a worried laugh as some sweat drips down her face. “What's in the bag Amethyst?” Garnet asks. “Just cleaning the room out a little, that's all”. Garnet knew something was wrong, continuing to stare down Amethyst. “Amethyst, I think there's something you should show Steven.” Amethyst's eyes widen at Garnet's comment. “Ooh ooh is it a surprise?” Steven had a twinkle in his eye trying to guess the “surprise”. “No Steven, this is different. Amethyst has something she needs to show you,” Garnet's tone gets angrier the longer she waits for Amethyst to reveal what was in the bag. “Fine. I'll do it” Amethyst opens the bag, dropping Pearl's twisted, bloody corpse onto the ground. “P-P-Pearl!” Steven runs over to her body as he starts to break down into uncontrolable tears. “Amethyst, how could you?!” Steven tries to slap Amethyst as she holds him back. Garnet pulls Steven away from Pearl's body. “Steven. I need you to watch this. This is what we Crystal Gems had to see every day during the war. I want to you know our trauma.” Steven still crying tries to understand what Garnet is telling him. “Amethyst. This pains me as much to this as it is for you.” Garnet powers up her gauntlets. Amethyst knew what was coming, and she knew there was no point in running away. “Let's get this over with.” she says in a dull tone, accepting her punishment. Garnet walks up to Amethyst, and uppercuts her right in the face, kconking her to the floor. Amethyst, now bleeding with a huge bruise on her face gets up. “Finish me already!” Amythyst shouts. Garnet then throws another punch into her face, causing even more blood to splatter across the walls. She beat her friend into the ground, pounding harder with every punch. Amethyst's face got beaten in more and more, until her skull cracked wide open, releasing an even bigger pool of blood. Garnet puts away her gauntlets, and falls to her knees. She begins to cry. Steven walks in, and sees his friend's face. He begins to cry. Category:Stories Category:Steven Universe Category:Non Canon